fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sebtana-Really big love Teil 2
thumb|225px|right Das ist der 2te Teil meiner FF :Sebtana Really big lov Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch weiterhin :* Kapitel 28 Sebastians sicht Wir standen alle vor der Tür der Op salles . Ich hatte so eine Angst um meine kleine Schwester . Was war wen sie sterben würde ? Ich könnte nicht mehr richtig weiter leben . Aber nein an so was will ich gar nicht denken . Clara und Carly saßen auf den Stühlen vor dem Saal und Clara heulte sich die Seele aus dem leib während Carly sich Videos ansah bei denen ein Affe einer Katze eine Zigarette gibt und lachte sie dabei schlapp . Als ein Arzt raus kam rannte ich sofort auf ihn zu " Wie geht’s es meine Schwester was hat sie? " fragte ich ohne Punkt und Komma "Es tut mir sehr leid ihnen das Mitteilen zu müssen aber wir mussten sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzen . " Ich dachte der Bode unter mir bricht zusamm und ich hielt mich an Santana’s Arm fest damit ich nicht umfalle. Carly lies den Ipod fallen auf dem sie die Videos sah und Clara haute ihr auf den Schädel trotz der jetzigen Situation. Dan standen die beiden auf und wir gingen rein . Naya nahm meine Hand und drückte sie ganz fest. " Nicht weinen Papa !" sagte sie lieb doch ich wollte es. Als wir nähr an ihr Bett kamen sah ich nur die ganze Maschinen und mehr nicht. Ihr schönes Gesicht war von Beatmungs- Maschinen umgeben und ich konnte nicht mehr. "Ich muss mich hinsetzen "sagte ich ,tat es und nahm ihre hand. Clara nahm die von Carly und summte die Melodie eines traurigen Liedes. Naya setze sich zu mir und umarmte mich. Santana stand nur wie Angewurzelt da. "Ich will das nicht länger mit ansehen“ sagte Clara und ging raus. Carly folgte ihr und flüsterte dabei irgendwas von das sie wen sie Groß ist Daniele Negroni heiraten wird. Nur wird daraus nichts da das schon Claras Traum ist und die Kleine hat mehr Grips. Ich guckte die ganze Zeit auf Natascha und betete quasi das sie endlich aufwacht. So was hat kein süßes Kind wie sie verdient. Da kamen Clara und Carly wieder rein . Clara schaute irgendwas auf ihrem Ipod Carly sagte zu uns "Sie will sich damit ablenken vertsthet ihr?“ "Ja " sagte ich etwas genervt und schaute wieder zu Natascha "Und wusstet ihr schon das Caesar schwul ist? " . "Schwul war" korrigierte Clara sie ! "Jaja" sagte Carly genervt . " Carly ? Haben Hasen so Sex ? "Fragte Clara sie "Nein die kuscheln nur“ sagte Carly mit einem dämlichen lachen . "Könnt ihr das mal lassen ? " sagte Santana sauer . Das war das erste mal das ich sie hier sprechen hörte. Clara weinte leicht und Carly sah nur auf ihre Füße. Santana kam auf mich zu und gab mir einen Kuss "Ich bring Naya nach hause und die beiden auch! "sagte sie und zeigte auf Clara und Carly. "Ist okay" sagte ich leicht betrübt und hielt immer noch Nataschas Hand. Santanas sicht Ich stieg grad mit den drei Mädchen ins Auto und machte mir große Sorgen um Sebastian . Es muss sehr schlimm für ihn sein. Aber Clara fühlt sich sicher auch mies. Die einzige die gut gelaunt mit ihren Schnürsenkeln spielte war Carly- aber okay das wunderte mich nicht. Als wir ankamen brachte ich Naya ins Bett und bat den beiden an hier bei uns zu Schlafen. Carly wollte schon auf die Badewanne zu rennen aber Clara zog sie mit aufs Sofa. Ich setze mich erschöpft auf den Küchenstuhl als ich eine Sms von Sebastian erhielt. Er wird im Krankenhaus übernachten stand drin. Ich hoffe mal das es ihm nicht zu schlecht geht. Als ich gerade ins Bett gehen wolle hörte ich ein leises Schluchzen. Ich dachte es kam von Clara aber es war Carly. Ich setze mich zu ihr und fragte sie "Was ist los? Weinst du jetzt auch wegen Natascha? "."Nein" schluchzte sie"Aber ich wollte so gerne in der Badewanne schlafen !“ sagte sie . Ich dachte nur’Wie bescheuert muss man sein in so einer Situation in der Badewanne schlafen zu wollen?“ Naja ich wurde ja schon öfter vorgewarnt“Geh einfach“ sagte ich gestresst zu ihr und sie lief sofort mit 8 kleinen Plüsch-Bällen in der Hand in Richtung Küche“Das Bad ist auf der anderen Seite“schrie ich ihr so leise wie möglich hinterher“Ich weiß“schrie sie mit einem Angeber ton . Ich schaute gerade auf Clara als ich einen Mark-erschütternden schrei hörte . Ich rannte ins Bad um zu sehen was los war“Was ist?“schrie ich Carly besorgt an“Meine Haare werden langsam wieder Blond!“ ich kann garnich glauben das solche Sachen schlimm für sie waren“Carly es gibt wichtigeres als deine Haare!“schrie Clara die plötzlich in der Tür stand. Wütend und auch Traurig ging sie weg und ich lehnte mich an eine Wand. Ich hoffte das es Natascha schnell wieder gut geht! Kapitel 29 =Kapitel 29 = Santana’s sicht Santanas Sicht Als ich aufwachte sah ich mich erst mal um. Ich saß auf einem Stuhl in der Küche und mein Kopf lag in einem Nutella Toast. Ganz sicher Carlys Werk dachte ich nur und stand auf. Ich sah auf mein Handy ob Sebastian sich gemeldet hat aber Fehlanzeige. Da hörte ich ein dumpfes Geräusch. Es kam aus Richtigung Badezimmer. Ich ging rein und sah nur wie Carly mit einem Schraubenschlüssel neben der Badewanne saß und versuchte irgendwas aufzuschrauben “Was machst du da und woher hast du den Schraubenschlüssel?“ fragte ich sie genervt. „Na ich will eure Badewanne mit nach Hause nehmen. Die ist lange nicht so gemütlich wie meine!“sagte sie relativ gut gelaunt.“ was ist hier los und wer stört mich?“ sagte eine verschlafene Clara die grad reinkam „ Carly! Lass den scheiß!“schrie sie ohne zu wissen was los war.“Ich will nur die Badewanne haben die ist soooo toll das sagt mein blauer Kuschelball auch!“.“Du bist echt ein Fall für die Klapse!“sagte Clara wütend und kam nähr zu mir.“Gibt’s was Neues?“fragte sie mich neugierig.“Leider nein aber ich fahr gleich mal los. Ich mach mir wirklich sorgen um Sebastian nicht das er sich was antut“. „und ich hab angst dass Natascha stirbt „sagte Clara so leise dass es kaum jemand hörte.“Äh wer soll sterben?“fragte Carly so als ob sie gar nicht mitgekriegt hat was los war.“Die Spinne in meinem Zimmer soll sterben!“sagte Naya die plötzlich im Türrahmen stand. Soo jetzt waren wir alle vollzählig, dachte ich nur und ging zu Naya.“Du gehst dich jetzt umziehen und du Carly beseitigst das Chaos hier!“sagte ich in einem Kommando Ton. „Jaa Mama „sagte Carly sarkastisch und hob die ganzen Klopapier rollen auf. „was hast du damit gemacht?“fragte Clara sie.“Mit dem Papier Mumie gespielt!“.Clara haute sie leicht gegen den Kopf und ging Kopfschüttelnd raus.“Wer soll denn jetzt sterben ich habs immer noch nicht mitgekriegt?!“ rief sie uns hinter her.“Niemand!“rief Clara laut und ging ins Wohnzimmer und Zog sich um. Ich rief Sebastian 7-mal an aber nie ging er ran. Ich machte mir schon fast mehr Sorgen um ihn als um Natascha was sicher nicht richtig war.Als wir alle fertig waren sagte Carly plötzlich“ich hab kein bock ins Krankehaus,gebt mir 50 euro und ich mach mir einen schönen Tag in der stadt“.“Hier hast du hundert“sagte clara und steckte ihr die scheine in die tasche.“Aber stell ja nichts dummes an“sagte sie genervt“Pff ich doch nich“sagte sie und rannte schnell raus bevor Clara es sich anders überlegte „Das war ein Feherl!“sagte ich zu ihr aber sie war glaub ich ehr froh das Carly uns für eine Weile verliss.Also schnappte ich mir Naya und wir fuhren los.Auf dem Weg sagte Naya plötzlich“Also dieser Papagei mit den Lila Haaren ist wirklic verückt!“.“Hm wem sagst du das....“sagte ich nachdenklich.“Na dir“kicherte Naya.“Und Mama zum Gbeurtstag will ich einen Ipod!“sagte Naya zu mir“Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“.“Na Clara hat auch so einen und der ist voll Toll!“.“Was hast du mit meienr Tochter gemacht?“fragte ich Clara erstunend.“Hm wie soll ich es nenen villeicht so erzogen wie ich es für richtig halte!“sagte sie mit einem Grinsen zu mir.“Nein es gibt ken Ipod basta!“.“Dan klau ich mir einen“sagte Naya.Jetzt guckte sogar Clara sie seltsamm an“Und woher hast du das?“.“Von dem Papagei!“.“Der Papagei hat auch einen Namen“sagte Clara zu ihr“Ich weiß aber der klingt scheiße“sagte sie und kicherte.Clara verdrehte die Augen und ich sah weiter nach vorne.Als wir angeommen waren liefen wir sofort ins Zimmer.Sie lag immer noch da an den ganzen Maschienen.Sebastian saß mit dem Gesicht in die Knie gelgt auf dem boden in einer Ecke.Es hat sich seid gestern Abend also nichts geändert.Ich knite mich neben ihr und Naya zog ihm dem Kopf hoc und sprang auf seinen Schoss.Clara stand nur etwas verlegen in der Tür.“Na ihr“sagte er mit einer gesenkten Stimme.Da sprang die Tür auf.Carly kam reingerannt mit.....Knallbuten haaren!Sie hatte sich die Haare biszu de Schultern abgeschnitten und Stuffen machen lassen.Dazu nochen Pony.Der Pony war Pink.Das Haar hinten War lila und das vorne undmittig Blau.Ganz vorne hingne 2 Orang-Rote strähnen raus.“Jetzt ist sie wikrlich ein Papagei“sagte Naya.“Ohh danke das wollt ich schon immer sein“quitschte sie.“Wieso?“fragte Sebastian.“Was,Wieso ?“sagte sie in der Typischen Dummchen Stimme.“Na deine Haare“sagte Clara zu ihr.“Achsoo icch hatte Langweile und 100 Euro deshalb“.“Wer war der Idiot der dir das Geld geben hat?“fragte er.“Mach mich fertig“sagte Clara wütend.“Also du.Wieos so viel?“.“Damit wir sie lange los sind.“.“Naja das war jednefalls geldverschwndug den es sieht scheiße aus“sagte er gemeinzu ihr.“Ph Beleidge mich“.“Mach ich auch“sgate er und drehte sich wieder zu Natascha.“Aber ich konnte mein Blick nicht abwenden.“War Daniele dein Haarfarben Voribld oder wieso das?“fragte ich sie schließlich.“Das sieht doch total toll aus“schwärmte sie.“Also Papagein sehen toll aus aber du nicht“kicherte naya“Ist mir sowasvon scheiß egal“sagte sie und ging raus“haha du bist der Hund“schrie Clara und ging ihr hntehr.“Hast du das verstanden?“fragte ich Naya.Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.Dan waren meine Gedanken wieder bei Sebastian“hey!das wird schon wieder“sagte ich lieb zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.“Du bist wundervoll“sagte er zurmir und streichelte meine Wange“Ich weiß“sagte ich lachend und zog ihn hoch.“Du siehst abgemaggert aus!“sagte ich besorgt zu ihm undversucht ihn mitzuziehen „Nein.Ich kann jetzt nicht essen gehen.Was ist wenn sie aufwacht?“.“Dan kommen wir sofort wieder.Naya wird uns da nämlich bescheid sagen,oder Naya?“sie nickte.“Okay aber nur ganz kurz.“Geht doch“sagte ich und zog ihn mit raus. Naya’s Sicht Nun saß ich allein in diesem doofen Krankenzimmer.Sogar den Ipod hatte Clara mitgenommen.Schade das der Papagei ken Spielezug mitgebracht hat.Hoffentlich werde ich wenn ich groß bin normlaler.Ich meine die war echt doof.Zwar lustig aber dümmer als eine Nuss.Und die sind ganricht schlau.Und ich glaub mein Papa mag sie auch nicht.Sie ist ja nie ernst nichtmal jetzt wo Tante Natascha im Schneewitchen Schlaf liegt. Aber wenn sie sich dumm anstellt kann ich immer viel Lachen und das ist toll.Die beiden sind eh total nett.Sie müssen unbedingt in mein Freundbuch eintragen.Aber ob der papagei schon schreiben kann?Da bin ich mir unsicher!Da hörte ich ein Lied.Oh es war eins von Daniele der ist sooo toll!Aber wo kam das her?Ich krammte ein bisschen rum bis ich das Handy von Clara fand.Ich weiß von Mami wie man rangeht.Also drückte ich auf das grüne Telefon“halllo?“fragte ich“Clara bist du das?Notfall!Ich glaub Josh Huchterson hat eine freundinn!“sagte ein verheultes Mädchen“Ich kenne keine Clara und jetzt tschüss dan such dir halt einen anderen Jungen.“.“Wer bist’nen du?“frage sie mich“Naya Lopez Tochter von Santana Lopez und Sebastian Siht!“.“Ah du bist die kleine auf die Clara immer babysittet.Heißt dein vater nicht Smythe?“sagte sie“Ich weiß ja wohl besser wie mein Vater heißt und jetzt tschüss ich muss meine Buntstifte suchen!“sagte ich obwohl ich wusste das hier nirgends Buntstifte sind“Okay leg auf?“fragte das mädchen mich“Ich weß nicht wie das geht mach du das!sagte ich sauer.Da hörte ich nur noch ein DüdDüd und ich warf das Handy in die Ecke.Die war ganz schön nervig.Und mein Papi heißt Siht da bin ich mir 100 Prozent sicher!Da hörte ich ein doofes Pipen.Das Handy konnte es nicht wieder sein,da kommt nämlich ein schöner Ton raus.Ich sah auf die Maschien von Tante Natascha und dort wo eigentlich immer diese Striche hoch und runter gehen,herzlinie hat Mama sie glaub ich genannt war nur noch ein langer gerader Strich.Ich wusste nicht was das bedeutet aber ich habe Papa versprochen ihm zu sagen wen was ist also rannte ich los.Auf dem Flur standen grad Clara und Papagei Carly und redet über irgenein quatsch.“Hallo?Leute?Hile!“rief ich aber sie beachteten mich gar nicht.Dan zog ich einmal fest an Clara’s Rock und schließlich sahen sie zu mir.“Schnell in Tante Natascha’s Zimmer ich weiß nicht was sie hat!“schrie ich.Die beiden rannten los und ich wollte grad Mami und Papi hohlen die allerdings schon kammen.“Was ist den süße?“sagte Mami und ich wollte sagen was los ist aber mein Mund wollte nicht.“Also dieses ding und der Strich und Maschine un.Da untebrach Mami mich.Sie nahm mich auf ihren arm und fragte“Ganz ruhig süße was ist los?“.“Also diese maschine mit den Strichen hat eine Linie gez“doch ich wurde schon wieder unterbrochen.Clara und das Papagein-Mädchen kammen aus dem Zimmer“Sie ist Tot“sagte Clara.Mami sah mich ganz geschockt an und ich wusste nun was das beduetet hat.Clara und der papagei saßen auf dem boden und schwiegen.Dan sah ich zu Papa.Er war ganz blaß“Papa was is d“doch da fiel er schon um.“Ein Artzt!“schrie Mami und setzt mich ab.Ich war ganz schön verwirrt!Da fiel mir wieder ein das meine Tante eben gestorben ist.Ohne weiter nach zu denken liefen meine Tränen schon die Wane entlang. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte Kategorie:Romanze